1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet heater capable of selectively heating its segmented areas
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144312 (FIG. 1) discloses a sheet heater including an electrically conductive yarn and a fabric. In the sheet heater, the conductive yarn is installed within the fabric to form an intermediate layer, and the fabric is heated by heat generated when electricity is applied to the conductive yarn. Since the conductive yarn is installed to form the intermediate layer within the fabric, an almost entire of the fabric can be heated uniformly.